


Wanda and Vision's first date!

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, My first Avengers fanfic, cameos from the other avengers, references/easter eggs to other films and a bit of foreshadowing for infinity war, was orginally a oneshot but turned into a threequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: The newest Avengers explore their growing affection.Dusclaimer: Marvel comics and their characters are not owned by me; they are owned by Stan Lee, Jack Kirkby and Steve Ditko.The Marvel Cinematic Universe is owned by Marvel Entertainment, Walt Disney Studios and the Walt Disney Company.





	1. Chapter 1

The first few weeks of being an Avenger for Wanda Maximoff were grueling, to say the least. However, she worked hard and showed her dedication from day one. This was the first opportunity she got to properly train and figure out her powers, and her friend and sparring partner Vision was trying to help her since they had similar powers. They were in a team together often, since the Avengers noticed they worked well. They had such good chemistry that Nat, Steve, and Tony gossiped about their relationship, pretending to keep their professional auras, but really becoming high schoolers giggling about prom night.

Their lunch break was almost upon them, and Wanda had an idea brewing. It was obvious she loved spending time with Vision... but at that moment, she was focusing on separating his molecules, since she had discovered her powers were strong enough. She struggled but was determined to push herself.

"I don't see why I would ever do this. I wouldn't dream of hurting you, Vision."  
"I know, but objects have molecules such as mine. I am more than happy to help my friends. Besides you aren't hurting me. You are merely incapacitating my physical form." He was just standing in front of her, ready to feel himself grow heavier or lighter- whatever happened when her powers connected with his mind stone. But lately, he had been coming to terms with his identity and noticed he was feeling more human than synthetic android on multiple occasions.

Especially around Wanda.

He failed to understand why she seemed to draw out the humanity in him, but he wished to.  
While Wanda focused on her powers, she noticed his thoughtful look and, and a phrase from his mind echoed into hers. 'I don't know If I can feel pain at all'. She was curious as to why he felt so conflicted, but distracted, she didn't notice how she'd just unlocked something new in her power. A bright look returned to Vision's face, and she thought he looked so peaceful.

"I felt a little heavier that time, so you're improving.' She smiled, but the words still stung.  
"It's only a little." She looked down bashfully, creating a magic orb in her hands to throw at one of the practice dummies.  
"A little is more than nothing." As she moved the glowing red orb to the rotating dummy, Vision beamed his dummy with a yellow blast from his head.  
"I agree with Mr. Rogers, I don't think you should be so hard on yourself. That still confuses me about humankind, they try their hardest and yet fail to see that they've made progress, or are unhappy with themselves. Angry, even." She looked at him as his voice seemed to soothe her. "You're an Avenger, and making amends for your past. As they say, you should cut yourself some slack."

His words made her chuckle and almost made her face feel as warm as her magic did in her hands. Still, she wished to deflect from the compliments. She didn't feel like she earned them, and she didn't exactly feel like an Avenger.  
"I appreciate you playing therapist, but I don't see why you're training."

He was created by one of the most intelligent men alive, from his own family butler's consciousness, so everything he said or did was calculated. He was made to be their savior, so it watching him train was amusingly bizarre.  
"I simply want to fit in. It's only fair."  
She let out a chuckle and looked down to hide how big her smile was. Then they heard Cap call that it was time for their lunch, making her stop and think about her plan.  
"I'll see you later then, Wanda."  
"Yeah. I mean, would you like to come with me?" She asked, causing surprise to bloom on his face. "I know you want to learn about human culture, and you stay cooped up here all the time I mean, you train more than me. Um, I was only wondering..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say without embarrassing herself.

Vision's smile once again looked peaceful. "I would love to."

Tony and Rhodey had gone for their own lunch, but the remaining gossipers had resumed joking about Wanda and Vision. Steve was craning to hear what was being said.  
"They're going. They're actually going! ...Does anyone know what they're saying?"

"Oh, I can't read lips and I'm too lazy to move but I think something like 'That would be an honor Wanda, I think it is time I start appreciating life's smaller pleasantries...and I don't just mean you!" Sam started seriously in his hammy impression of the android, then broke at the end.  
"You two are morons. Could I spy on them? Serious question." Nat counteracted, ending on a joke as they began walking out to get theirs.  
"Oh no no no, I've got a better idea."

"Let's leave them alone." Steve said, struggling to refuse the smile threatening to break out while Sam joked: "Let's send Redwing!"

"Is there any need for that thing? C'mon, you've got me!" Nat said incredulously.  
"I know but...he's literally my wingman." This set Natasha off sighing, and Steve, showing his old age, almost roaring with laughter at the pun.  
Natasha gestured that she'd had enough. "Okay, I'm gone. See you at KFC, or wherever Rhodey, Tony, and Clint are."  
"Alright, we'll catch up!"

 

The two walked alone, and Sam waited for Steve to recover from his laughing fit so he could show him his hand, palm facing upwards.  
"You said 40 bucks they go on a date by the end of today."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, it's just our main couple discussing their powers, various curiosities and being awkward sweethearts.

A bright yellow M stuck on a pole confused and gave mild amusement to Vision. This definitely was a fast food place, though it was often said that it contained nothing like the legendary Shawarma.  
"What is this?"  
"It's a McDonald's, Visz." Wanda answered happily, the result of how close they had grown rolling off her tongue.  
"Oh, are you alright with...?" As she turned to him, he felt strangely human and was convinced he made the right choice in accepting her offer to join her.  
"I am fine. It's comforting that we have grown close enough to...create nicknames." He held the door for her, and smiling, she walked into the busy building. Still allowing her to lead the way, he walked with her, wondering how this worked.  
"You just need to go and find somewhere free to sit. Or do you want me to order you something?" She asked, leaning in. She had never seen him eat, and common sense would say-  
"I believe it would a waste to throw away perfectly good food." Walking off casually, Vision missed Wanda dropping her head and internally cursing herself.

Some minutes later, Vision was wondering what he should do- it wasn't just because he hadn't been out in public like this before, but he had seen some people stare, then look away as if they had done no such thing. It added to his awkwardness, but he had to endure it if he wanted to spend more time with Wanda like this... then the very person on his mind was walking up to their table, all smiles while carrying a brightly colored tray with a brown bag, and his own smile became genuine again.

Conversation flowed freely, ranging from any new fighting techniques they picked up to adjusting to their new lives. Wanda was drinking from her straw contently, now the listener in one of their intriguing discussions.  
"So, from what I discovered a few nights ago, the magic you use is called Chaos magic. I don't know if the scientists informed you, but that means you have a startling amount of power."  
"There was a book on a market stall in Sokovia about magic, but once we were granted our powers they didn't let us out." She said, wishing the scientists didn't treat her and Pietro like prisoners, but not dwelling on the past was also something she was eager to practice.

"Stark being speechless must be rare, so I don't think even the Avengers knew..." She trailed off, thinking about how little she knew about her powers.  
"Did your Mind stone tell you that?"  
"That's the only possible conclusion, I wish to know more about Infinity Stones but that's what makes the most sense." Vision realized he was feeling human again, but this time he felt like embracing it because it was Wanda bringing that out in him. He hoped that would happen more, as he liked how he felt with Wanda.

From the first few hours of saving her from Sokovia, he discovered he liked relating to people. Relatability, he understood, was a way of helping people to trust you, a way to make allies and friends.  
He liked that he could relate to her the most. It meant that they weren't so alone, and he was grateful to talk with her.  
Perhaps they could be there for each other 'til the end of the line.

 

"You're not the only one who has been kept in the dark, Wanda. All we can do is figure out our various mysteries. I only know a few facts about my mind stone, and like you about your powers, I would like to find out more."  
The look they shared reflected their curiosities about each other.  
"When you were in the cradle, I admired you because I thought you would instantly know everything about your powers, and be this all knowing, all powerful being. I was wrong; you do have brilliant powers but you want to learn like I do." She confessed, suddenly feeling shy. Everyone knew she was a shy girl, but it made sense with a life like hers. She had only ever willingly been open with Pietro, but he had been dead for weeks.   
"War Machine and Falcon had known the team for a while, and I assumed it would have been the same since part of you was Tony's AI. We're in the same boat. Knowing that I'm not the only new kid puts me at ease, and I hope it does to you too. I just...hope I'm not too much of a disappointment."  
Vision felt another human emotion, holding onto her heartfelt speech in his mind.

"I have a creator who thinks the very thing about me. I feel like I owe him, and my connection should be closer to him, but it's not. I cannot help it. Maybe it's because of the bit of Ultron's consciousness inside of me... I know what you think of yourself, and don't dwell on it. What you have done is over and done with, and the public now sees you as a hero." His second attempt to make her feel better seemed to be working until she gave him a knowing look.

"Not all of them."

"...Yes...and I understand we should care about what others think about us, but they're strangers. The important fact is that we save them. If they are as good as you are now, we can only hope that they are grateful. The statement that you and your brother switched sides as soon as you learned of Ultron's intentions is forever on the net, thanks to Mr. Rogers. Anyone who doesn't believe you are good is a fool."  
He smiled comfortingly at her, trying to lift her spirits, but her glance was unsure again.

"When I saw annihilation in you when you were in Ultron's possession, that was just him. He started transferring his consciousness to you. You were only his vessel, so I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Ever since you lifted Mjolnir, I've always known you were worthy. I'm only saying so now because I lacked confidence."  
His smile brightened, and at times like this Wanda thought of him as strangely human.  
"I appreciate that Wanda, thank you. Even though I've been aware since we began bonding, it's wonderful to hear that.

They sat there for a few seconds, knowing that they had found depth in their growing friendship. It was like a weight drifted off both of their shoulders. All the expectations the two had faded away once they were with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know, because it's currently 11pm, and the sooner I publish this the sooner I can move it to tumblr and go on my hiatus 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wanda and Vision return to the Avengers Base, a reference to the comics comes up.

"We never had a McDonalds in Sokovia, but I had heard of them. But hopefully we can return someday, I'd like it if we could go to my favorite restaurant."

Vision sometimes heard his teammates talking about dating and date nights, and asked Clint what they were.  
'Well, it's just people who like each other a lot hanging out. Sometimes they outright call it a date, other times they don't. That depends on whether they're actually a couple or testing the waters.'  
He felt like asking her if they just went on one, but he ignored the impulse. It was too soon to start thinking like that. He was more than happy just being her friend.

"Oh? What's it called?"  
"'Cafeaua Confortabilă'. I know the English translation, I just feel at home saying that." t's my last link to home, Vision." She hadn't really felt content enough to reveal details about her past, not yet. She felt tears well up, even though she tried to hold them back. She didn't want anyone seeing her cry again. Especially Vision.  
But him handing her a tissue wasn't so bad. She whispered her thanks as she dried her eyes.

Wishing to lift her spirits, he took the lead.  
"The Cozy Café...or Comfortable Coffee, depending on the English translation That alone sounds wonderful."  
Feeling better, she replied. "Thanks. The first time my brother and I went out in public, the owner allowed us in after she caught Pietro stealing food. We were treated like any other customers, besides from our food was free. Going in there became a sort of tradition for us. So it would really honor my brother's memory if I went back. And I think you'd really appreciate the atmosphere."  
He hung onto her every word, fully captivated by her story.  
"It already sounds like the best cafe ever." He responded with the same softness she had.  
They refused to move for a couple of seconds, looking dreamily into each other's eyes. It was true, they had a very strong connection. 

Eventually, Vision had to break it, wishing to understand why he felt this way. He held the door open for her, and when she politely declines to have a moment to herself, he phased through the wall- not seeing Wanda's longing smile.  
Maybe it was for the best that they waited. Hopefully in the future, maybe they could become something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever the 75 of you are and the person who bookmarked and liked this, thank you so much because I can't remember if I mentioned this, but I deleted my first chapter which took me ages. Thank you for putting up with my stupid ramblings. Thank you for reading ❤
> 
> The language I translated (used Google Translate, and when I reversed the process, it came up with the other translotion and I didn't know which one was accurate so I put both lol) is Romanian

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I promised myself I would post a scarletvision fanfic before my tumblr hiatus, and before I see Infinity War so here it is!
> 
> I don't think this its my best work it's not one areas. I like my dialogue but my 'speaking action' lines aren't that good, but hopefully as I continue to write I shall improve :)   
> I accidently deleted my first chapter which was one of the longest things I've ever written, so that was fun, having a setback that massive. I like this first chapter more in a way though, because it focuses a lot more on why they've got chemistry (well I'm trying 


End file.
